Obsessed
by Nise Tucker
Summary: It was suppose to be a normal distraction, easy even. But nothings easy when he's watching you, watching me like he use to all those years ago. God I can't believe he's back. Wait he planned this distraction? He's been watching me? He's Stalking me!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heres a new one that sprung up from listening to Mariah Careys new song Obsessed like 1000895 billion times. I hate when people overplay songs but now its stuck in my head and so is this plot. So here for your delight is another one of my fanfics Comment if you want it continued or not.

Nise

Disclaimer: JE owns everything familiar. Im just borrowing it now for fun. I will return all characters unharmed. Everyone else is mines feel free to borrow too!

**Obsessed**

Part 1

It was just suppose to be a distraction. He wasnt supposed to be here but he was and he was watching me. All night I could feel his eyes on me as I flirted and teased Rangers skip. I caught glimpses of him as I danced with Chuck Hare on the dance floor. He looked the same. Same walk same energy same attraction. He sent us drinks, my favorite.

I stared at it for a long time before I drank it. It tasted as if he made it himself but I knew he didn't. Ranger was at the bar tonight watching and listening to the whole distraction. I know he noticed me acting strangely. My eyes kept wandering around the club looking for any trace that he would leave. But he was still here, still watching.

"Are you okay sweetie? You look a little distracted." Chuck asked as he finished his drink.

In my ears, Tank was asking the same thing, ready to abort the mission. But I couldn't let him do that. This was the last night Rangeman had to get this skip; or else they forfeited his bond.

"I'm fine, Chuck. I'm just going to go to the bathroom and some privacy." I said in my sexiest voice. He bought it hook line and sinker, unfortunately Tank didn't.

"Bombshell are you sure you're okay? We can abort right now."

I could feel Ranger eyes following me even as he was bombarded with drink orders to fill. Lester was on the opposite side of the club, making his way toward me slowly through the thick crowd and Bobby was trying to catch my eye to the left of my skip, seeing if he was needed in any way.

"Give me six minutes and Ill have your skip walking out of here. Six minutes, Tank." I said as I continued to walk toward the bathroom.

"That didn't answer my question, Bombshell." He barked. I knew he could tell something was off. But it didnt matter.

"Six minutes, Tank." I said as I reached the hallway to the restrooms.

It was dark and empty and he was already here. Perfect.

I waited as he stepped out of those shadows and took in my appearance as I took in his. Tank was still talking to me in my ear but his words fell deaf to pounding heart.

"Been a long time." He finally said. Tank stopped talking suddenly probably in order to listen.

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

"I told you I would come back. I told you I would find you again." He stated simply

"Yes you did." I answered thoughtfully. He had said it and I hadnt believed him. "But I cant do this now."

"Why not, because of that man out there. He is nothing compared to us." He said sharply.

"He is a part of a job that I cant up and leave right now. I keep my promises. Unlike you."

"Is this not fulfilling my promise to you? And I was not talking about that man you talked with." He said smoothly.

I immediately knew he was talking about Ranger, but I hadn't the time or will power to address it.

"We cannot do this now, not tonight." I looked at my watch. 10 minutes had passed. "My time is up I have work to do." I wish my voice wasn't shaking so much.

"Don't worry I will find you again _ma feminine_" He said stroking my cheek. "I promise you."

It took everything in me to step away from his touch. But, I did. I walked away back to my skip. A fake smile planted on my face, which neither reached my eyes nor would fool anyone who knew me, into believing I was okay. Tank was talking in my ear still. But I was ignoring him.

Chuck was looking dejected at the table where I left him earlier. He had a sad smile on his face that immediately turned into a happy one when he saw me. He stood up as I came closer. "I was starting to think you forgot about me."

I forced out a giggle and widened my smile for him. He really was a nice guy, criminal he may be. "Sorry there was a long line. Ready to go."

"Sure thing, Daisy." He said. I blinked confused until I remember that was the alliance I was using for tonights distraction. "Lets go."

He threw some money on the table for our drinks before following me to the front exit of the club. We made it a little into the parking lot, him steering me with his arms around me, when Rangeman came out of nowhere and had us surrounded. I was particularly shocked that they were using all of their men for this sweet guy. When he looked at me, I knew he didnt suspect I was involved.

"Youre under arrest. Miss, step aside please."

He tightens his arms around me and leans into my ear.

"These guys aren't cops. I don't want you to get hurt. Run to the left when I say go and call for help." He whispered. He kisses my cheek and hugs me for a second.

I'm sure the guys can hear him whispering because they seem confused at his allegations.

"You're being brought in for missing your court date." Tank clarified, stepping closer. Chuck held onto me tighter and glanced around looking more confused than before.

"This is some kind of mistake. Ive never even been arrested, let alone been to court." He whispered to me again. He looked confused and I honestly believed him.

The guys began to look restless. They didnt know what to do really. Never had anyone ever doubted a skips guiltiness before.

All of a sudden, I felt his eyes on me again and I knew what had happened.

"Do you know a man named Robin de Bo'dere?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yes, I met him three days ago for a job interview. How did you know and is this really the time?" he asked nervously, even a bit frantic.

I understood now. three days ago a million dollar bond was set for Vinnie with a time limit of today to be turned in. Chucks regular night at his favorite club. Chuck had been set up and Robin had done it.

"Trust me. Stay still and dont move." I whispered into his ear again before quickly stepping in front of him and looking at Tank. "There's been a big misunderstanding. Please put down your weapons, Sir."

Almost instantly several voice yelled at me. "What the hell are you doing!!?"

I only answered Chuck. "I know whats going on and I'm going to help. They wont hurt me. They wont hurt you either if you don't move so stay still." I whispered again more for the teams benefit than Chucks.

"Daisy!" he barely managed to whisper.

"My name is Stephanie." I said. "Now shush."

In my ear Ranger was now yelling at me to stop but I blanked him out.

"Put down your weapons." I said, again. Finally they did.

....

Two hours later everything was sorted out. Chuck although shaken was happily on his way home, my number clutched in his hand, replaying the nights events. I sat in the passenger seat of Rangers Porsche, doing the same.

Ranger drove in silence for most of the ride home. I was grateful for the chance to evaluate the situation at hand.

"Who was he?" he said suddenly, his hands gripping the steering wheel." Who is Robin de Bo'dere?"

I didnt answer him or even look at him the rest of the ride. Slowly tension filled the gaps of my silence and his unanswered questions. He became more and more angry the closer we got back to the Burg. But I couldnt answer him. I wouldnt answer him.

We pulled into my lot and stopped in front my building. He was waiting for an answer still.

"Ask me no questions and Ill tell you no lies." Was my only soft reply as I exited the Porsche.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: back by popular demand.

Disclaimer: Janet Evanovich owns everything I just play in her wonderful world unfortunately not making any money.

**Obsessed**

Part 2

He was sitting by my window in the dark living room with a glass of Merlo in his hands, the moonlight reflecting off of his glass. I knew he would be here. Just as sure as I knew he was at the club and that he was involved in setting up Chuck.

"Oh the joys of a night cap." He said simple enough, but I knew better. There was nothing simple about Robin de Bo'dere. Not even his name.

"_Ma feminine_," He continued, "Would you care to join me."

And still I stood there not answering him. He was here, after all this time he was back. 10 years and he was back. Back after all my hope that I'd ever see him again had died. After the part of me I left with him became lost, because he never brought it back.

He was here and he was watching me. For my reaction I would assume, my next step. Still I didn't move, my body numb and cold, but damned if I couldn't _feel_ his eyes burning into me. _Burning_ me! Funny I could use that particular word to describe the way he was making me feel, the same way I use to all those years ago.

He continued to watch me as I just stood there. All of the speeches I had thought up over the years in preparation of this day just disappeared. Just vanished with the very sight of him. And here he sat, in my home, inviting me to share a glass of wine, 'Like everything is alright.' I voiced angrily to myself, breaking my silence.

"Everything is alright _ma feminine_," He replied to my outburst.

"One day you'll get sick of saying that everything's alright, Robin." I hissed, "Everything is not alright."

"How can you say that? The night is young, this wine is superb and you look as beautiful as the last time I saw you."

"Robin." I warned.

"More so even." He continued disregarding my interruption. "That makes today, _tonight_, alright."

"Robin." I said again. "Why are you here?"

"I'm tired of living without you" he said slowly, adjusting himself in my armchair.

"That was your choice." I snapped. "How dear you come into my home, into my life, after all this time and make yourself _comfortable_ as if you belong here."

"But I do, I belong with you. I love you. That's why I came back. As I said I was tired of living without you."

"Well I'm tired of hearing about it." I yelled flipping on the light

I could see him clearer now that the lights were on. He was dressed impressively in black Armani, the same as in the club. He looked aged but still as handsome as before. His complexion had tanned to almost a caramel color and his smile was so deadly and smooth that it made want to take a step back.

He looked me over slowly taking me all in, as if he hadn't watched me all evening.

"I told you I would come back. I told you I would find you again." He stated after his inspection.

"Yes you did."

"Did you not believe me?" He asked quietly.

"10 years is a long time to believe, even for me." I said sadly.

Looking at him across the room I made a decision. "Get out."

Unsurprisingly he took his time, only rising to leave once he finished his wine and had his feel of my discomfort and hurt. He finally rose and walked past me to the door out the apartment.

"You know I will be back, _ma feminine_." His only parting words to me. "Whether you like it or not."

"I know." I whispered to a now empty apartment

I clumsily slid to the floor where I stood as sobs began to shake my body.

"God help me, I know."

* * *

_Ma feminine_ – roughly means my obsession in French


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone who has taken the time to review. I love reviews!!! ^^ anyway on to the chapter. P.s. I know nothing about French dynamics. This is all in my head. Also this is short but it's needed for transition so yeah. Enjoy

Disclaimer: JE's characters are still hers I only own Robin and my ideas.

**Obsessed**

Part 3

It took everything in me to get off the floor the next morning. I hadn't moved an inch in the whole night, just laid there in wrinkled dress and heels on the floor crying until finally fell asleep. My body was stiff and head was pounding from the excessive amount I was crying last night. I just knew my face was puffy and my makeup had mostly drowned my face in tear streaks and smudges. I barely had enough energy to drag myself to the bed but I could no longer take the hard wood floor.

I stiffly stumbled across to my bedroom door and opened it, only to freeze and crumble to the floor again. There, scattered across my bed where butterflies. Diamond butterflies. Necklaces, anklets, bracelets, even earrings. All butterflies.

_'He remembered.'_

_ _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Meanwhile at RangeMan…._

"Who is he!" was the first thing Ranger barked as he stepped off the elevator. Around him his men stood at attention, all audible gulping. Ranger was in a mood and they all knew it had everything to do with last night's distraction.

"I asked a question!" He yelled causing some of the newer RangeMan to flinch.

"You're not going to like it BossMan." Tank said after a moment of tense silence.

"_Who is he_?" Ranger repeated, directing his attention to Tank, in a voice that would make a lesser man crumble in wretched sobs.

"French Royalty."


End file.
